


【代发】【原创】The way of sorcerer

by Amairingo



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, bottom Stephen Strange
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amairingo/pseuds/Amairingo
Summary: 古一x奇异





	1. Chapter one

1  
落日昏黄的暮光给座落在喜马拉雅的小村落裹上一层暧昧的轮廓，伴着一成不变的经轮诵经声传承无数岁月，让这古老神秘却不乏活力之地显得如梦似幻。人们的脚步或急或徐，但是他们都有一个回家的方向，而在众人之间却有着一个人显得格格不入。他坚定也茫然，不停止脚步却不知方向，衣着褴褛但没有求取施舍，小声地向擦肩而过的人询问着一个地方，换来的总是奇怪的眼神和无奈的摇头，而他并不知道在隐匿在黑暗之中的，以他为目标、伺机而动的身影不止一个。

天色渐渐暗淡下来，墨色的天空吞下最后一缕残阳，有家的人关闭了大门，将黑暗和寒冷驱逐在门外，当然被驱逐在门外的还有这个远途而来的流浪汉。斯特兰奇已经走了一整天，困乏和饥饿令他举步维艰，他很担心再一次露宿街头会让自己无法从寒冷中醒来，于是他需要在天彻底黑下来之前，找个至少能遮风挡雨的地方。

深巷中破损的房屋已经无人问津多时，斯特兰奇挨着墙角坐着，卷起肮脏的棉袄袖子露出那块他始终没有舍得变卖的手表，表盘的玻璃上映着繁星的倒影，冷风透过缺失了房顶的破屋灌进脖子里，使他下意识地瑟缩着，即使眼前的路途一片黑暗，他依然向往光明，那是唯一的渺茫的希望——卡玛泰姬，他已经在圣地脚下却找不到上山的路，而他的徘徊也给自己引来了麻烦。

破屋虚掩着的门被人粗鲁地踢开，几个街头小混混盯上了他的手表，尾随而来，他们是要钱不取命，但是对于斯特兰奇来说，这只手表有着特殊的含义。

见到斯特兰奇试图反抗，小混混们一拥而上对他拳脚相加。双拳难抵四手，而他的手伤未愈，打出去的拳头只会令自己伤得更重。他缩在地上，尽可能地护着头，他是个医生，至少曾经是，所以知道哪里受伤会让他的情况更糟糕——最后的结果依然是，手表被抢走，而自己则落下一身伤，没钱买药治疗，巧妇难为无米之炊，即使他自己就深谙医术也有可能死于殴打。

这样的殴打不知持续了多久，斯特兰奇只知道从痛苦变得麻木，然后小混混们似乎终于打累了于是骂骂咧咧地离开了。扔下他一个人躺在冰冷的地面上，他觉得自己可能真的熬不过今天了，而小混混们的脚步声却突然停下了，接着就是几记重击和吃痛的哀鸣声，还有重物砸在地上的声音，不管是什么都与自己无关吧？他这样想，脚步声再次响起而且越来越近，他费力地睁开眼睛想要看清楚来人，但是仅仅看到了那人的鞋子和长袍的边缘就被用布条蒙住了眼睛。

“请住手吧，我真的……什么都没有了！”斯特兰奇绝望地哀求道，如果有人此时补上一刀，他必死无疑，而对方是要救他就不可能蒙上他的眼睛，为什么不是直接杀了他呢，他怕自己看到什么？

莫度蒙上斯特兰奇的眼睛之后才缓过神来，他也是在黑暗中跟随他的人之一，但是他本来是想杀了他的，就连让他双手被毁的车祸也是莫度一手造成的，因为眼前这个男人就是要夺走他梦寐以求的至尊法师的之位的人！他本来可以放任他死在喜马拉雅糟糕的夜晚，也可以在小混混离开之后补上一刀，他无数次幻想着斯特兰奇的死亡，但是——真的到了这一刻，莫度却收起了刀，蒙住了他的眼睛。

莫度用手扼住斯特兰奇的脖子，斯特兰奇做着最后的挣扎，他用那双布满伤痕的手握住莫度的手腕，而他的反抗在莫度看来根本不值一提，可是他迟迟没有下手。手指按在斯特兰奇的脖子上，感受着皮肤下搏动的颈动脉，虽然伤痛缠身却依然富有活力，让人恨不得……

莫度的眼神暗了暗，用余手扯开了斯特兰奇的衣扣，手掌抚在他胸口充满暧昧意味地揉了一把，那缺乏锻炼很少见光的肌肤却有着极好的手感。这个举动让原本反抗渐渐变得无力的医生突然紧张起来，对方之前的怪异表现都能说的通了，这个人真的是要夺走他最后仅有的“东西”了。

“不，住手！”斯特兰奇的反抗激烈起来，奈何身上的伤让他一动就疼痛难忍。

斯特兰奇无谓的反抗在莫度看来却是一种邀请，他喜欢看他倍受折磨、痛苦不堪的样子，这让他产生了一种奇怪的满足感，他想要看到更多。莫度知道自己想做什么，这是从他一开始没有杀死斯特兰奇的时候就已经决定了的事，又何必自欺欺人，反正无论他做了什么都不会有人知道。于是不再等待，粗鲁地剥去被自己按在地上的人的衣服，冷风让斯特兰奇无助地打颤，他用衣带缠绕住医生的手腕举过头顶压住，拔出短刀，用刀刃将衣带钉在地上，不但夺走了他的视力也夺走了他的自由。莫度顺势整个人压上去，他的动作停滞了一下，手指划过医生的嘴唇，但是没有吻上去，就像他想看那双灰色的眼睛却不能摘下布条一样。最后那一吻落在颈侧，莫度狠狠地咬了一口，并没有尝到血腥的味道。

斯特兰奇发出一声低沉的痛呼，他当然知道是什么事儿，虽然以前是个工作狂，但他也是有过女朋友的人，只是他完全没有想到自己会有这么一天。他感觉对方的手在他身上游走，因为看不见，感觉变得更加清晰而敏锐，哦，真该死！更要命的是，在那人的撩拨之下，他的身体竟然有了反应，情急之下他抬腿想要踢人，却被人一把抓住脚踝，顺势将腿折起，虽然他看不到，但是想象一下就羞耻得要命，气急败坏地吼道：“放开我，混蛋！”

斯特兰奇用尽全力地挣扎着，他想着固定自己双手的东西应该是刀子，按常理来说只要用力借刀刃划开衣带就能松开双手，至于有没有办法搁到这个对自己图谋不轨的家伙都是后话，但是此时所谓“常理”却不管用了，任他如何努力也挣脱不开寸分。

莫度享受着斯特兰奇这种无望的挣扎，给予希望又让他绝望，是应该给他一些教训了。莫度一把握住他尚且沉睡的性器用力地捏了一把，换得身下人一声哀鸣，满意地看着他因为痛苦而扭曲的面容，用手掌包住被强制唤醒的肉棒上下撸动，指尖抹了顶端溢出的前液涂抹在柱身上，撸动时候发出咕唧声，使坏地拧了一把肉棒上的伞盖，指尖轻扣着敏感的沟槽，打乱了身下人的呼吸节奏。

“别……”斯特兰奇哀求道，在尝试过所有方式的挣扎之后，他选择了服软，甚至在考虑自己是否能从这场荒唐的强奸中存活下来。可是他却说不出第二个字来了，那只手动作虽然粗鲁却异常的灵巧，动作时徐时急，力道恰到好处，这让他想起自己曾经拥有的双手，但他从未想过用那双手做这种事……飘远的思绪被那人突然收紧的手掌强制拉回现实中，医生经不住强烈的刺激而发出一声惊呼，渐入佳境的身体做出诚实的反应，他主动地动着腰，想要汲取更多的快感，已经太久没有释放过，令他感觉危险的陌生又莫名的兴奋，浑身的血液集中在下体，随着那只手的套弄而一步步被强制逼向高潮，在一声呻吟中释放出来。被蒙住的双眼依然目不可视，快感和被男人玩射的屈辱令他眼角渗出生理性的泪水，射精后的脱力感让他无助地躺在地上喘息。

莫度并没有因此而放过被玩得精疲力竭的医生，他握住继续揉捏套弄，逼迫着刚释放过的阴茎陆续地吐露出余精，要榨光最后一丝高潮的余韵。他抬起手，看着沾满手掌的浊液，带着属于斯特兰奇的味道，身下的医生因为喘息而起伏的胸口，居然心生一丝不忍，但很快被体内嘶吼叫嚣的欲望撞得粉碎。一只手抓住医生的腿，迫使其双腿大开，揉捏着大腿内侧的软肉，留下一个个红痕，手指探向隐秘的后穴，用精液作为润滑，不带一丝怜惜地捅入。

“呃！啊……”第一次被逆向地进入，生理上的不适与心理上的屈辱令斯特兰奇失声大叫出来，他当然知道接下来会发生什么，也知道他的咒骂或者哀求根本无法让被欲望冲昏了头脑的男人把裤子穿回去，于是他咬紧下唇不发出那令自己羞耻不已的声音。

看到斯特兰奇隐忍的样子，想着撕碎他禁欲的面具、践踏他仅剩的尊严，令莫度无法继续忍耐下去，在后穴中的手指胡乱地抽送了几下就拔出来，解开腰带，褪下裤子，早已硬得发疼的阴茎迫不及待地弹出来。莫度一手捏住斯特兰奇腰侧，另一手扶着自己的阴茎，对着依然羞涩紧闭的入口，毫不犹豫地用力挺入，身下人发出一声惨叫和无力的挣扎，温暖的血液润滑了干涩的甬道，让抽送变得更顺利了些。小穴中紧致温热的触感让莫度尝到以往未曾有过的快感，加上鲜血的润滑，让他有了一种在操处女的错觉。在某种意义上确实如此，莫度无时无刻不在注视着斯特兰奇，当然知道他的后面从未使用过——想到这里，又是一股莫名的兴奋涌上头顶，他双手捏住斯特兰奇的腰肢，用力地撞进已经被操开的小穴中。

没有爱抚与充分的扩张，粗暴的性爱就像一种惩罚，丝毫没有快感可言。每一下都是用肉刃将甬道再次劈开，和着温热的血液顶入深处，血液随着抽插的动作从穴口处溢出，滴落在冰冷的地面上。斯特兰奇紧咬着嘴唇，尝到自己鲜血的腥甜味道，生理性的泪水溢出眼眶，润湿了蒙住他眼睛的布条，他似乎只能祈祷了，但是他不知道应该向谁，在他双手被毁的时候，就用自己最虔诚的心向所有能祈祷的都祈祷过了，无人回应——现在他只希望能快点儿结束。

莫度的双手在医生略显消瘦的腰肢上留下一块块红印和淤青，每一下的顶入都像是要将他捅穿，这都是他欠自己的，以前日复一日的纠结和以后将要发生的事，就算是杀了他无法抵偿的，但是这样或许会自己心中多少有些慰藉以及……满足，他发出一声低沉的吼声，身子重重压下，双手扼住医生的脖子，无视身下人的挣扎，忘情地挺着腰跨，沉甸甸的囊袋重重地撞在医生紧实的臀瓣上，交合处溢出鲜红与乳白色交融的粘稠体液。

原本对痛苦的反应已经有些麻木，挣扎渐渐变得无力，被扼住脖子让斯特兰奇难以呼吸，他大张着嘴，涎液从嘴角滑落，被蒙住的双眼体会到真正的黑暗，落入死亡的沉寂，在昏迷之前，他听到在自己身上施虐的人发出一声低沉的吼声，感受到阴茎在肠道内地抽动，以及浓稠的体液灌满后穴……

莫度整理好衣服，回头看了一眼躺在地上狼狈不堪的医生，只能从微微起伏的胸口判断出他还活着，他没有杀死斯特兰奇，也没有施以援手，而是在离开后，悄然地解开了隐藏斯特兰奇气息的魔法屏障，以便于让其他人知道他的到来，那些倒在横七竖八地倒在门口的小混混会成为他这幅窘境的解释。


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 古一x奇异

斯特兰奇再次睁开眼睛的时候，他看到了从未见过的穹顶，烟雾缭绕的深褐色木质房顶，古老神秘的图案，接着其他感觉也随之觉醒，浑厚而淡雅的香气有着舒缓心情的作用，温暖柔软的床铺，那是透出晒足太阳之后，拥抱着阳光的温度与气味，让他感觉像是躺在云朵之中。嘴里并不干涩，还带着丝丝苦涩与香甜融合的味道，应该是之前有人给他喂过水，如果不是身上的伤痛也随之苏醒过来，他可能以为自己是到了天堂，最后他听到一个人的脚步声。

“你醒了？”一个体态略胖，身着黑色修行服的男人推门走进屋子，手里端着一个托盘，托盘中放了一只青花瓷的碗，碗口处冒着热气，带着淡淡的香气。

斯特兰奇能够明显感受到对方的善意与关心，他也很想用自己以前鲜少会使用的赞美的词语去感谢他，但是张口吐露出来的声音确实嘶哑和无力的字符，这让之前的回忆一下子涌回脑海之中，他也试图劝说自己忘掉或者别太当回事儿，他又不是一个失身的少女，但是真正要这么做却比想象中要难得多。他懊恼地想要用被子裹紧自己，但是稍微一动就浑身疼痛，同时他也发现，伤比想象中要轻得多，要不然就是已经好了很多。

“你可以叫我“王”。”男人将托盘放在桌子上，端起碗走到床边，扶着斯特兰奇坐起来，在他背后塞了一个软垫，然后在板凳上坐下，用勺子搅着碗里的白粥，舀起一勺喂给斯特兰奇，“你什么都不用说，我知道一切关于你的事情，很早之前就知道了。”

“什……”斯特兰奇吃惊地张口，还未来得及问出话来，就被送入口中的勺子堵了回去，白粥的温度刚好，清淡爽口合适病人的食谱，又何况是一个早已饥肠辘辘的人，他放弃了继续询问，乖乖地咽下了白粥。

“别把勺子也吃了。”王一脸波澜不惊的样子却说着笑话，抽回勺子又舀了一勺喂过去，“我知道你的名字——斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇，知道你以前是个医生，知道你为了治疗双手而来，也知道你遭遇了什么。”

王说这一段话的时候，语速极快，期间还不断地在给斯特兰奇喂粥，几乎不给他思考的机会，转眼一碗粥就差不多喂完了。斯特兰奇觉得很不好意思想要自己吃，但是被王拒绝了，王比他自己还清楚他的身体状况，之后，王告诉他，是他把他救回来的，在斯特兰奇昏迷的这接近一天半的时间里，也是他帮他清理伤口上药，配合卡玛泰姬的草药，他身上的伤愈合得很快。

斯特兰奇听着王的描述，不知道是应该尴尬还是感激比较好，直到他听到了“卡玛泰姬”这个词儿才突然为之一振，欣喜若狂地说：“这里就是卡玛泰姬？”

王也刚好喂完了最后一口粥，他一直没有表情的脸上此时显得更加冷峻，他起身将碗放在托盘里，端起托盘往门口走，回头对斯特兰奇说：“等你身体复原得差不多了就带你去见古一法师。”

斯特兰奇对王带来的神奇草药一开始有些抵触，因为这与他之前所了解的医学知识格格不入，但是在王面前，他没有拒绝这个选项，当他的伤以几乎惊人的速度痊愈之后，他不得不感叹于这些草药的疗效并对它们产生了浓厚的兴趣，也对卡玛泰姬能够治愈他的双手充满信心。

接下来的日子，斯特兰奇与王交谈甚欢，也打听到了自己所想知道的事，比如为什么王会知道他的名字、身世以及来意，看着操场上习武练法的法师们，也初步地了解了自己以前从未接触过的世界，或者说，是终于看到了这个世界的本源，这让他越发地急于见到古一法师。

这天醒来，王给斯特兰奇准备了一件新的衣服，素色的里袍，浅灰色的外袍连着兜帽，足以在腰上绕上两三圈的腰带，还有繁杂的挂饰，他已经习惯于这里法师的装扮，不同的款式代表着不同的阶段，从数量的多寡可以分辨出什么样的袍子代表着什么样的阶段，而这一件就是给新手菜鸟专用的。

在王带着他去见古一法师的路上，斯特兰奇感受到了一些异样的目光，在职场中曾经感受到过的排挤，来自一些穿着比他更高阶层的法师们，之前他多少听说过一些，比如在这群法师中最高阶被称为“至尊法师”，也就是他将要见到的古一法师，但是他实在不行明白，他只是来治疗双手的，成为一个法师，学习魔法不过是达成他目标的途径，只要双手痊愈，他会马上离开这里，回去做他的医生，找回他原来的生活，和这些人再无交集，没错，就是这样。而不舒服是一回事，真正让他感觉到威胁的是被王称为“莫度”的人，从莫度身上穿着的法袍可以看出他在这里的地位是独一无二的，更不要说那种即使靠近就会感到令人窒息的威慑力，就像能够感觉到王对自己的友善一样，斯特兰奇也能感受到莫度对自己的恶意，甚至不明白为什么那些老法师会对一个还未踏入门槛的菜鸟心生敌意。

还在不解之际，王停住了脚步，斯特兰奇抬头看着那扇巨大的门扉，古老的气息和神秘的图腾令他肃然起敬，王向他点头示意后转身离开，他把那双因为神经受损而无法自控地颤抖的手搭在门上，伤痕与缝合线的印记就像盘根错节的树根般丑陋可怖，下定决心般地用力推门，而那扇门却比想象中的要轻得多，或者说它是自己打开的。

斯特兰奇步入房间之后，大门在背后关闭了，屋里没有开灯，而是点着一串白色的蜡烛，从入门处一直延伸到房间的最后，他看到了一个巨大的窗，窗上绘着一个奇怪的法阵，也令人着迷，而在那扇窗前的就是古一法师，他身着一件黄色的法袍，悬浮着在半空盘腿而坐，仿佛没有注意到他人的到来。

斯特兰奇脚步缓慢地走过去，他回忆着这几天在卡玛泰姬所看到的礼节，于是敛起了长袍下摆，虔诚地跪在老者面前，许久没有得到回应，他试探性地问道：“古一法师，我是斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇，希望能够向您求教。”

悬浮而坐的老者慢悠悠地转过身来，缓缓张开眼睛，抬手捻须，虽然苍老声音却中气十足：“我已经等了你很久了，斯蒂芬，从我第一次在预言中得知你的存在开始。”

斯特兰奇眉头紧皱，他试图去理解古一法师的意思，但是这都是徒劳的，他在来到卡玛泰姬之前甚至不相信世界上有魔法，他煞有介事地点点头说：“呃……这样的话，倒是省去不少麻烦，那么您能教我怎么治愈我的双手么？”

古一没有直接地回答他的问题，他从半空中走下来，双脚沾地背着双手缓慢踱步，走到斯特兰奇身边，微微低头教诲着他，苍老的声调被空旷的屋子放大了几倍，拖长了许久再送回斯特兰奇的耳朵里，他说：“你能够做到很多以前无法做到的事，拯救成千上万的生命。”

“拯救成千上万的生命，没错，这是我做为医生的本愿，在做出第一条誓言——希波克拉底誓言时，我决定终身遵守并尽我可能去执行它……”斯特兰奇低头看着自己颤抖不已的双手，再次提起这个誓言时他感慨万千，这已经是他唯一的希望了。

“那么，我的孩子，你愿意为此付出什么？”古一绕到斯特兰奇身后，双手搭在他的肩膀上，在他耳边轻声问道，那声音突然像是被魔法所改变，染上了诱惑的声调。

斯特兰奇因为耳边的吐息而不禁打了个颤，他攥着双手紧紧抓着自己的裤子，这一刻他似乎能预见未来，可他别无选择也无路可逃，他快速地眨动了几下眼睛，艰难地开口：“……我的一切。”

古一满意的直起身，随即抬手指向一边，斯特兰奇犹豫着抬起头望向他所指的方向，那里看上去应该是一个中式的床榻，后面的一扇墙上挂着各种各样的法器，他不愿承认这些法器的形状会让他想起一些……情趣道具，虽然他没有使用过，但是也知道是怎么回事儿。

斯特兰奇站起身，挪动脚步，屁股上被人轻拍了一下，他认命般地向床榻走去，转过身坐在上面，迎上古一催促的目光。他低下头，羽睫轻颤，抬起颤巍巍的双手解开腰带，这件衣服穿起来时就显得复杂，脱的时候依然如此，褪去外袍仅剩里衣，而古一似乎已经不愿等待，示意他脱下裤子。

斯特兰奇将长裤脱下放在一旁，布满伤痕的双手交叠着遮住裆部，这个动作引起了古一的不满，他眯着眼睛威胁道：“你不想治疗双手了么？”

“不，不是的！”斯特兰奇连忙否认，他摇着头满眼哀求，那双清澈的灰色眸子中，似乎揽尽银河星辰。斯特兰奇并不知道自己这幅无辜的样子有多好看，让人恨不得将他狠狠地揉碎在怀中变成的私有物。

古一抬手抚过斯特兰奇的脸颊，牵引着他趴跪在床上，将最脆弱的部分留给自己，苍老干枯的手指抚摸过医生优美的腰线，撩起半遮半掩着双臀的里袍下摆，手掌肆意地揉捏着紧实挺巧的臀瓣，手指挑起内裤的边缘将丰满的臀肉勒出痕迹再放手弹回。

斯特兰奇被触摸的每一下浑身都在颤抖，他用胳膊肘撑着自己的身体，感觉自己的脸上像被火烧一样烫。他也算是经历过这种事，但无论是上次还是这次无疑都是令他感到痛苦和屈辱的，区别只是这次或许不会那么痛苦却可能更加屈辱。

再玩弄一番之后，古一才看似心满意足地揭晓最后的谜底，手指将内裤往一边挑开，草药的恢复效果极好，伤口早已愈合，甚至不留任何痕迹，另一只手轻轻地戳弄着淡色的穴口，引得医生一阵阵不可抑制的轻颤。他不知从哪儿掏出一个瓶子，打开瓶盖，有淡淡的香气溢出，中指沾满了瓶中乳白色的脂膏，若有似无地涂抹在穴口处。

感觉到穴口处一阵凉意，斯特兰奇回过头想看看古一要对他做什么，却被突然插入的手指打断，这一次因为有脂膏的润滑并没有那么疼，但是那粘腻的滋味儿着实不好受，还伴着另一种怪异的感觉？肠道的吸收比胃更直接也更快，身体突然感觉好热，是从里到外的那种不安的燥热，紧接着就是一种像虫子在皮肤上趴的奇痒，在肠道中扣弄着的，原本令人厌恶和排斥着的手指此时却显得格外重要了，他扭动着屁股想要借用手指为自己解痒。

古一却没打算这么快满足他，毕竟斯特兰奇是他盼望已久的宝贝徒弟，他要玩得尽兴。古一用手压着医生的腰，力气大得不像一个古稀老人，抽出手指，从瓶子里挖出更多的脂膏，两只手指并用地捅入、搅动，像剪刀一样像两侧撑开，小穴被玩弄的乖顺起来，从开始的紧闭羞涩变得软热湿润，融化的脂膏和分泌的肠液混合在一起，随着大力抽插的手指从穴口溢出，将医生的双腿之间和身下的床单弄得一塌糊涂，还穿在身上的内裤已经湿透了，身体上的反应比平时来得还要猛烈，勃起的阴茎还被内裤勒着，几乎透明的布料描绘出阴茎的形状。

“痒，唔，好痒！”斯特兰奇无法自控地呻吟着，他感觉自己的感官仿佛被突然间放大了好几倍，恰好又都集中在后穴中，他将脸埋在手臂之间的床单中，费力地支撑着身子不至于瘫倒，手指每一次插入都会让肠道中的奇痒得以缓解，抽出时又会再度袭来，但这远远不够，需要更粗大的东西好好地研磨才行，就像……就像几天前被人强奸时那样，这种认知让倔强的医生再也忍不住流下眼泪，不是疼也不是爽，而是真真切切的屈辱，他不能想象自己会变成这个样子，他咬破嘴唇，想让鲜血和痛苦让自己清醒过来，但是这都是徒劳的，卡玛泰姬的秘药的效力是他无法抵挡的，很快他就又忘记了反抗，甚至带着哭腔地哀求起来。

“我的孩子，这就给你。”古一将手指从被玩弄的红肿的小穴中抽出，并没有亲自上阵，而是顺手从墙上取下一个类似于按摩棒的器物，不同的是那根木制的棍子上攀附着复杂的花纹，仿佛有一道幽暗的光闪过。古一将较细的一端抵在穴口处磨蹭，让体液均匀地涂抹在上面，让花纹散发出诡异的光泽，可是他却迟迟没有插入，满意地欣赏着身下人粗喘着难耐地扭动着腰肢，不紧不慢地开口问道，“想要么，我的徒弟？”

“是，师父，求您……”斯特兰奇哭出声来，欲望和屈辱让他浑身颤抖，快感侵袭全身却总是达不到那一点，“唔！啊——”

古一将棍子捅入时，斯特兰奇发出一声满足的痛呼，棍子比刚才的手指要粗得多，难免有一些痛感，但是那痛感转瞬即逝，接下来就是如潮水般不断涌来的快感，棍子上的花纹增加了摩擦，让每一次的抽插触感更加清晰。斯特兰奇用颤抖的双手紧紧地抓着身下的床单，与这种致命的快感抗争没有任何意义，他发出一声声充满情欲的呻吟，第一次在完全没有抚慰的情况下靠后面的插入达到了高潮。

斯特兰奇无力地趴在床上，身下的被单已经泥泞不堪，他甚至没有力气起来，但是对他的折磨还没有结束，后穴里的棍子被因为高潮而收紧的肠道含着，他明显能感觉到上面的纹路开始蠕动着发生改变，又是一阵戳刺和顶弄，毫无章法，完全不顾及他的感受，他的耳边响起师父的声音，再不是充满引诱的声调或者下流的词句，而是一些他没有听过的，也听不懂的语言，之后他感觉有一股力量借由棍子进入体内……

古一告诉斯特兰奇，王会来照顾他，也会为他准备他要学习的魔法书，让他回去之后勤于修行，明天……再来他这里！


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 古一/奇异  
> 路人/奇异

卡玛泰姬古一法师的住处大门紧闭，从门外路过偶尔能听到些声响，不得不说，这房间的隔音效果很好，不然的话，大家就会听到里面正在进行的活色生香的一幕。一个男人正发出舒服的叹息声，其中夹杂着另一个男人的粗喘和呜咽。在那张床上，一个黑发的年轻人享受着口交，而乖顺地跪在他双腿之间，含着他硬挺的老二吮吸的人正是斯特兰奇。

斯特兰奇还不太会用嘴来伺候男人，但是这不耽误他学得很快，他无论学什么都很快，给他点儿时间，他就能无师自通，也包括这种事。他知道怎样舔弄用舌头挑逗男人的阴茎，他知道怎样帮男人做着深喉的同时不让自己想呕吐，他知道男人喜欢一边操着他的嘴一边看着他泪水盈盈的眼睛，他知道……自己为了什么而这么做。

黑发男人揪着斯特兰奇的头发，大力地挺着腰，操弄着他的嘴，在一声愉悦的呻吟声中把体液射进他嘴里。虽然已有准备，但还是被呛得流出眼泪来，他用手蹭掉嘴边的浊液，却用舌尖舔掉，紧接着他凑近那人已经疲软的阴茎，灵巧的软舌地反复舔舐着，不愿意浪费一点，因为他知道这些都是他用身体和尊严换来的，得到魔法的捷径！

黑发男人任由斯特兰奇帮自己舔干净，走下床披上黄色的法衣，变回形容枯槁的老人。斯特兰奇在心中嘲笑古一，只能利用这么一点点操纵时间的把戏来玩弄他的身子，却丝毫不敢表现出来。他知道今天的修行结束了，走向大门，期间整理好自己的衣服，推开门，阳光有些刺眼，其实，无论他有没有整理好，别人都知道他在里面干嘛，用身体取悦古一并从他那里汲取魔法，正因为如此，斯特兰奇才会进步神速，法袍换了又换，此时他已经换下了之前浅灰色的法袍，换上了红褐色的法袍，在别人后面到来却走在了别人前面，此时他才明白之前那些人饱含敌意的目光。 

卡玛泰姬几乎没有人会在上午洗澡，除了斯特兰奇，多数人还要迎接一整天的修行，当然他也并不例外。只是作为医生的职业习惯，使他多多少少有一些洁癖，所以每次结束之后都恨不得将自己里里外外清洗一遍。发生在自己身上的事情让他感到恶心和屈辱，虽然日复一日如此，但是谈不到习惯，只是忍受。他用毛巾掬起水擦拭身体，无意间听到窗外鸟鸣声回首望去，和暖的阳光透过窗格上的花纹投下斑驳的影，回忆过去的自己，突然他觉得和外面的世界已经有了一种疏离感，不禁一阵心悸。

斯特兰奇洗完澡出来的时候，桌子上已经摆好了热腾腾的饭菜，他坐下与王共进午餐，菜的口味日渐与自己的偏好相符，他知道是王用了心，其实他在第一次从师父的房间里被王背回来的时候就泄愤似的骂了王一顿，责问他为什么没有提前把实情告诉他，但是王依然一脸淡漠地表情，波澜不惊地回答了他：在卡玛泰姬不一定非要用这种方法来进行修行，但是用其他方式你可能进展缓慢或者根本无法领悟，你会怎么选择？所以后来斯特兰奇隐忍着一切，希望尽可能快地掌握魔法，治疗双手，然后离开这里，如果卡玛泰姬还有一点点令他怀念的地方，那就是王了。

王离开后，斯特兰奇稍作休息，他躺在柔软的床上浅眠，或许是因为过于疲劳的原因，他很快跌入梦境之中，那是一个五彩斑斓的世界，充满了幻象与奇异的事物，现在的他得知了那些是属于魔法世界的生物，他一直能够看到却拒绝承认的东西，因为内心中的拒绝，他曾经一度再也看不到它们，直到他承认了魔法的存在，那属于他的世界才又回到了身边。

梦境之中，斯特兰奇身子像一片极轻的羽毛在海水之中缓慢地坠落，他能感觉到一切却无法睁开眼睛，以前他认为自己是没有深海恐惧症的，但是在这无尽的坠落之中他感受到了未知的恐惧，他不知道自己将要去哪里，不知道什么时候是个尽头……直到坠落的停止，他感觉有什么比深海更为黑暗的东西在向他迫近，每一步都带着阴冷的气息，他冷得打颤却无法逃脱，在心中嘶吼着求救却发不出声音——突然他的手指感觉到一点温度，随后就离开了梦境。

深海中的黑影望着医生的身影消失的地方，幽幽地说：“我们迟早会见面的，斯特兰奇。”

斯特兰奇猛地坐起身来，大口喘着气，王站在他身边，手指还搭在他的手上，深吸几口气喘匀了呼吸，不好意思地笑笑：“我刚才做了个噩梦。”

王默默地看着斯特兰奇，随后点点头，将他从图书馆拿来的书放在桌子上，并告诉他，这些都是他接下来应该学习的东西。王带来的书，每一本都有大辞海那么厚，也有用古老的梵文所撰写的，翻译费了不少时间，但是他看来是小看了斯特兰奇学习的速度，天色尚早，王还没有回来，斯特兰奇就已经把所有书给看完并记下了所有内容。

斯特兰奇站起身揉揉干涩的眼睛，把书整理好抱在怀中，他准备去图书馆再借一些书，他不愿意浪费任何的时间。路上他又遇到了那些第一天就白眼他的师兄们，而现在他的阶段已经超过了他们其中一些人。

卡玛泰姬的图书馆很大，但是鲜少有人在这里阅读，更多法师喜欢借阅或者沉醉于实践知识，就比如那个莫度，几乎每天都可以在练武场看到他的身影，这导致他和王想挑个莫度不在的时候去锻炼一下都是个难题。在卡玛泰姬，斯特兰奇并不怕任何人，唯独这个莫度，说到底也不是怕，而是一种说不出的感觉，就像刚才的那场噩梦，深深的黑暗，真正的阴冷，萦绕不绝的恶意。

斯特兰奇咬了一口手中的苹果，微颤的手指划过泛黄的书页，繁杂的咒语，拗口的字符，成为他记忆的一部分，从他口中说出，再应他的双手召唤而来。斯特兰奇发现在他念咒施法的时候，他的手从不会颤抖，从不会出错，就像以前无数次在手术台前拯救生命那样，拿着手术刀在于死神搏斗，而停止施法后，那双手依然会不住的颤抖，他想过万一再也无法拿起手术刀，或许真的能用魔法去拯救更多的人。

沉浸在魔法知识的海洋之中，斯特兰奇忘记了时间，直到图书馆里的光线已经暗淡到无法继续阅读，平时王会点起灯来，而今天他还没有回来。斯特兰奇走到油灯前，并没有找到点火用的东西，他记得王说过图书管理禁止使用魔法，但是即使他现在稍微用一下也不会有人知道吧？

金橙色的微粒在斯特兰奇的指尖上跳跃，化作一只蝴蝶扑向灯芯，点燃火焰照亮了黑暗。此时从黑暗中伸出一只手握住了他的手，斯特兰奇的第一反应是按照王交给他的武术反击，但是他的身体还没有习惯于这种条件反射，始终是反应慢了半拍，对方顺势抓紧了他的手腕，黑暗中的人走到灯火之下，斯特兰奇看着那人的样子微微蹙眉，想了一下才意识到这是他曾经在前几天清晨见过的某一位师兄，之所以用“某一位师兄”来代指，是因为他真的没有听到过他的名字，不然，他应该记得住。

“这位师兄……有事儿么？”斯特兰奇试探地问道，他并没有得到回答，而是有另一只手从身后揽住他的腰，将他紧紧箍在怀中。

“你很擅长用身体换取魔法？要不要师兄们帮帮你？”从后面揽住他的那个师兄张口咬住斯特兰奇的耳垂。

“不！”斯特兰奇不假思索地反驳，他早该想到是这么回事儿，但是当他想要逃的时候就已经太迟了，第一个抓住他手腕的人抢先施了魔法，翠绿色的光带缠住他的手脚，他认出那是艾夏多翠玉带，挣脱它需要比施法者更强的力量，他双手受制，在念出咒语之前，在身后揽着他的人，用力捏住他的下巴，迫使他扬起头，无法顺利地念出咒语。

“还愣着干嘛？”正用艾夏多翠玉带控制斯特兰奇的师兄有些不耐烦地催促着。

姗姗来迟的第三个人，手中拿着一个小药瓶，瓶子里的药剂散发出甜腻的香味，他一边给斯特兰奇灌下去，一边不怀好意地笑道：“这个味道熟悉么，在师父哪儿没少喝过吧？”

斯特兰奇当然知道是什么，甜腻的药水被强制灌下去，呛得他眼睛发红，趁自己尚且清醒的时候，用自己能想到的恶毒的语言来咒骂他们:“你们也没少喝过吧？年纪轻轻就不行了么，需要像个古稀的老人一样用药才能搞定我？”

“婊子！”其中一个人抡起手臂，接着重重的一记耳光落在斯特兰奇脸上，打得他有些发蒙，却让他得到片刻的清醒，用藐视的目光瞪着师兄们，虽然知道这样只会让自己的下场更惨，药很快就起效了，他的意识开始有些模糊起来。

艾夏多翠玉带捆着斯特兰奇，让他保持双手举起，甚至要稍微垫着点儿脚才能站住的辛苦姿势，药物的作用让他感到浑身发烫，使不上来一点儿劲儿，嘴巴也被封住无法念咒，他唯一能做的事情就是灵魂出窍，至少可以暂时摆脱身体的束缚，可是要向谁求助呢？很显然，以这种方式修行，在卡玛泰姬这样做是被允许的！

师兄挑起斯特兰奇的下巴，看着染上红晕的脸颊确定药效已经发作了，手指蹭着他随着呼吸张合的双唇，却被狠狠地咬了一口，师兄不以为然地拍了拍他的脸颊：“希望你一会儿还能这么倔强。”

师兄说着解开斯特兰奇长袍的腰带，任其滑落至脚下，扯开长袍和里衣褪去到肩部，他从后面抱住斯特兰奇，牙齿啃咬着医生的耳垂，双手肆意地揉捏着那不算丰满却手感极好的乳肉，手指在乳晕出打转却迟迟不触及到重点。

药效开始发作，即使是这种若有似无的挑逗都让斯特兰奇忍不住的颤抖起来，那玩弄他的双手突然加大力度狠捏了一下乳头，激得医生身子猛然一颤，往后仰着，却和身后的男人贴得更紧，对方隆起的胯部顶着他的后腰磨蹭着。

站在斯特兰奇前面的另一个师兄，一把扯下他的长裤，露出修长白皙的双腿，仅剩下一双洁白的袜子，脚腕被翠玉带缠绕着，不得不保持着双腿大开的羞耻姿势。在药力的作用下，他双腿间的分身已经渐渐有了变硬的趋势，他颤抖地攥紧双手，指甲在掌心留下深深的痕迹，试图用疼痛让自己清醒起来。

“颜色竟然这么淡，也难怪，你一直在使用后面吧？”站在前面的那个师兄用手掌握住他的分身恶意地揉弄起来，强烈的刺激让斯特兰奇的身子猛然一震，手中的物什也很快硬挺起来。

那人的手法不算娴熟，但是因为有药物的作用，阴茎还是在他的套弄下涨大，快感不断侵蚀着斯特兰奇的意识，让他发出一声声无法抑制的呻吟，他转过头不愿看到自己被亵玩的情景。背后的男人趁机含住他的软唇吮吸啃咬，双手手掌收拢着乳肉大力地揉捏，食指和拇指转动研磨着，让两粒粉嫩的乳头变得鲜红，像是点缀在蛋糕上的樱桃一样美味可口，等着人来采撷，直到尝到血腥味儿才放开他的双唇，不怀好意地笑道：“你的奶子真不错，真想用这儿射一次。”

“被玩奶子就这么兴奋么，斯特兰奇？你的老二刚才在我手里抖了两下哦！”握住他阴茎的那个人突然加快了撸动的速度，恰到好处地收紧了手掌，另一个人握住他的囊袋把玩，手指按压着会阴，捏起阴囊根部的皮肤揉捏，强烈的刺激让斯特兰奇无法抑制地呻吟，高潮的快感让他的理智几乎消耗殆尽，他感到眼前有些模糊，在几乎要达到顶峰的时候，那人却突然停住了，并紧紧地握住阴茎根部阻止他射精。

“唔！”斯特兰奇发出一声呜咽，即将要达到高潮的快感和被硬生生憋回去的痛苦反复折磨着他，他茫然地看着突然停手的人，自己都没有意识到的眼神中带着恳切的意味。

“真是个欠操的婊子！”对方根本没有打算放过他，一手紧握住辛苦挺立的阴茎，拇指恶趣味地在顶端磨蹭着，指尖沾着溢出的前液，另一只手拿出一根尿道棒直接插入尚未来得及射精的小孔。

斯特兰奇倒吸了一口冷气，声音中沾染着哭腔叫喊出来，他从未经历过这种痛苦，想要挣扎，而双手双脚却依然受制，硬生生地把射精感压了回去。那人手指捏住尿道棒的末端继续往里推，火辣辣的刺痛令医生浑身颤抖发出呻吟，每往里推进一点都多一分折磨。

“忍一忍，开始会有点儿疼，但是我保证你会爱上这种感觉……”从后面搂住他的人，咬着医生的耳垂吮吸着，舌尖反复舔舐着耳廓，在嘴里说着下流话，手指伸向臀缝中隐秘的穴口，伸入一个指节搅动着，“哎？湿得像个女人，我到底是应该叫你师弟，还是小师妹呢？”

后穴突然被捅入，让斯特兰奇发出一声难耐的呜咽，折磨他前面的手也暂停了动作，身后人的手指在小穴里搅动着，因为药物的作用那里已经湿透了，随着抽插的动作发出咕啾的水声，光是声音传到耳朵里就让他感觉羞耻不已。后穴中的手指从一根变成两根，转动着手指研磨着娇嫩的肉穴，直至手指增加到三根，那人由慢而快，最后快速用力抽插了几十下突然放缓速度，慢慢将手指拔出。

后穴中的一阵空虚感侵蚀着斯特兰奇的意志，身体被快感反复折磨却始终无法达到，师兄并没有给他喘息的机会，站在前面的人，握住因为疼痛已经有些疲软的阴茎，将半含着的尿道棒继续插入，推近深处时受到了阻力，他没有停止而是加大了力道，让顶端抵在前列腺上开始来回抽插。

“不，啊啊啊啊……！”直接刺激前列腺的快感让斯特兰奇发出一声惊叫，那种致命的快感与饱胀感将他推向极乐，却因为尿道棒还阻塞着，精液只能慢慢地渗出，滴在他不住颤抖的双脚下的地面上。

随后，师兄们将被射精和药物折磨得脱力的斯特兰奇放下来，把他推倒在图书馆的桌子上。此时的医生已经失去了反抗的意识，他躺在凌乱不堪的法袍上，衣服没了遮蔽的作用，半遮半掩地挂在身上，反而更像是某种情趣内衣，头发散乱着刘海儿遮住一边的眼睛，泪水和涎液无法自控地顺着脸颊滴在桌面上，胸口随着他的呼吸而起伏着，那里留下被人捏弄的指印，淡色的乳头已经变得鲜红，几乎要被搓破了，乳晕都刺激得凸出斑斑的小点，双腿间的性器还含着尿道棒，无法顺畅射精，后穴被玩弄的有些红肿，渗出晶莹的体液。

这一幕的视觉刺激实在是太强烈，刚才一直在玩弄他的后穴的师兄首先忍不住了，抓住医生的脚腕，将双腿折起分开，让刚才扩张过的小穴完全暴露在眼前，迫不及待地将自己的性器插了进去。

“唔，啊！”虽然经过了扩张，但是突然间地插入还是让他叫出声来，男人涨大的性器强硬地撑开肠道，毫无章法地顶弄，被强制唤醒的快感再度侵袭着他的身子，高潮后的余韵让处在痛苦与快感之间的性器颤巍巍地又挺立起来，然而出口一直被堵住，只能可怜兮兮地慢慢吐出淫液。

另一个人捏住医生的下巴，迫使他张开嘴，将自己的性器塞进去，医生所剩无几的意识不足以让他进行反抗，他恍惚间想起第一次在山下被人强暴的经历，顺从地张开嘴将性器吞入得更深，舌头舔舐着硬热的性器，反复吞吐着，只希望对方能更快解决。

第三个人也没有放过他，他抓起斯特兰奇的手，那双手如果没有被车祸废掉，应该是多么完美啊，不会颤抖，不会出错，精准到无可挑剔，而现在纵横交错的伤痕覆盖其上，却形成了另一种缺憾美，依然令人欲罢不能。他强硬地扯过医生的手，抚上那热得烫人的性器，握着他的手指上下套弄。

在身上动作的男人，双手捏着医生的腰肢，找准了敏感点后，便一次次用力地碾压研磨，毫不顾忌身下的人呻吟声早已嘶哑不堪。被堵住难以释放的阴茎被憋得发紫，颤巍巍地挺立着，在男人的动作下一下一下的晃动着，男人突然加快了抽插的速度，更是大开大合地用力操干着，引得身下人一阵惊呼，小穴痉挛般地收紧，紧紧地吸着男人的阴茎。

“唔，唔……”他想要求饶，但是嘴里还含着另一个人的阴茎，让他无法发出声音，再也止不住的眼泪不停地滑落，斯特兰奇用唯一一只可以动的手，颤巍巍地抬起抵着在身上动作的人的胸口，他微弱的反抗却令身上的男人更加兴奋，猛地往前一挺，浓稠的精液尽数射进小穴中。

男人满足地退出他的身体，拔出时还发出一声清脆的啵响，无法彻底吞入的精液从小穴中流出，刚才一直在操弄医生的双手的人迫不及待地代替了前者的位置，手扶着自己的阴茎，用龟头粘着溢出的精液都塞回去，然后一鼓作气插入，因为刚才一场激烈的性爱，小穴已经被彻底操开却依然紧致会吸，男人用力拍了一下他的屁股，小穴猛然缩紧，让男人发出一声舒服的叹息，紧接着开始了下一轮的操干。

斯特兰奇无法反抗，甚至无法叫喊，嘴中的性器令他干呕却无法真的吐出来，可讽刺的是他能够感觉到魔法的力量正随着这一场荒唐的轮奸正慢慢注入他体内，泪水模糊了视线，恍惚间他看到了一个似曾相识的身影向他走过来，是王……么？在意识消失之前，有人拔掉了一直折磨着他的尿道棒，脱下自己的长袍将他裹住，将他稳稳地抱在怀中。


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

晨曦透过雕琢着镂空花纹的窗有些刺眼，斯特兰奇下意识地想要抬手挡住眼睛，手腕上淤青的勒痕尚未褪尽，但是也没有多少痛感，应该是王帮他处理过伤口了。

脚步声伴着熟悉的气息，王一如既往的平静，没有多余的表情，他走进卧室看到斯特兰奇的时候，脸上略过一瞬间的诧异，斯特兰奇已经醒了，正双手交叠在脑后依靠在床头上冲着自己微笑，那微笑看起来就像晨曦一样温暖却不灼热，但是王知道，他的笑容只是给自己看的。

“看来你挺精神的，自己吃吧。”王将放着菜饭的托盘放在床头柜上，随后退到一边看着斯特兰奇。

斯特兰奇还不忘赞赏一下王的手艺，然后他放下碗：“谢谢你救我。”

“你做事应该小心一点！”即使是王这样冷静的人也有忍无可忍的时候，斯特兰奇实在是太不小心了，他不可能时时刻刻保护他的。

“哦，你生气了？”斯特兰奇先是吃惊而后大笑起来，手指摸了摸下巴上的胡茬，“要是做什么危险的事儿能让你的表情稍微变化变化，那也是值得的！”

王的眉头蹙得更紧了，虽然他知道斯特兰奇多少有些表演的成分在里面，但是不乏他真的会这么做，严肃规整的法袍和英俊的脸庞都快掩盖不住他真实顽皮的内心了，不知是不是应该给予他恰当的警告。王说：“你最好规矩些，这次不是我救的你，下次也未必能及时赶到。”

这话倒是真的让斯特兰奇吃惊了：“不是你么，那是谁？”

王低头不语，收拾好碗筷往外走的时候说了一句：“我发现你的时候，你是被破损的法袍包裹着放在我门口的，像个弃婴。”

斯特兰奇陷入沉思，原来偌大的卡玛泰姬除了王之外还有人会对他抱有善意么？他不太相信，同时也知道王是不会撒谎的。虽然王的疗伤手法一流加之卡玛泰姬的恢复秘药，他已经好了十之八九，但是身体隐隐的伤痛依然在提醒着他，换做别人可能已经逆来顺受了，但是他从不放弃希望，随着对魔法的认知进一步的加深，他认为或许有办法能够绕过所谓的“必经之途”。

受到教训之后，斯特兰奇确实老实很多，比如他不会一个人跑去图书馆，而是改成利用传送门从图书馆里把书偷出来看，当然这肯定会被王发现，但是他默许了他这么做。斯特兰奇以惊人的速度阅览了图书馆里几乎所有的魔法书并铭记在心，但是依然没有找到自己想要的东西，很显然他距离至上尊者，还有很大的差距，但是他不想等待下去了。

古一法师的私人藏书，或许那里有他要寻找的答案，王没有阻止他，虽然那些书对于现在的斯特兰奇来说过于高深，但是王相信他的学习能力，而且他也已经基本上看完了其他的藏书，没有什么能够阻止他对于知识的渴求。

看过的魔法书被叠成一摞放在桌子上，斯特兰奇一手扶着额头，另一手翻着书页，依然微颤的手指轻划过泛黄的书页，书中的文字古老得像身处的这座雪山，冗长拗口的咒语在他口中却能吟唱出合辙押韵的美妙声调，仿佛他为此而生，而魔法也在等待他的到来。

在看完最后一页书之后，斯特兰奇将其合上，低下头手指揉捏眉心，他不是没有找到方法，只是找不到除此之外的其他办法了。魔法需要刻苦努力的学习和日积月累的沉淀，在这方面他做得比谁都好，天赋给了他比别人更快得成长速度却没有给他捷径，若是强行走捷径的话，一定会付出代价。他不知道自己会不会后悔，但是他决定好了。

乌云遮蔽天日的最后一丝光，门窗紧闭的房中，白烛摇曳的火光成为唯一的光源，这个魔法危险而强大，容不得半点失误，即使是斯特兰奇也反复地阅读了三四遍才着手施法，烛光在法师的脸颊上跳跃，映出他的俊美的同时也将他的紧张暴露无遗，面对新鲜事物他总是表现出无比的兴趣，但是这次不同，他面前就像是一扇门，虽然看不到门后是什么，却知道绝对不是善类。

他双手做出繁杂的手势却毫不颤抖，口中吟唱着亘古流传的咒语，周身汇集魔法的能量形成风的旋涡撩动额前的发丝和长袍的衣角，脚下灿金色的法阵流转着变幻莫测的符文，直至他念完最后一个字符，法阵的颜色突变，金色被黑暗所吞噬，仿佛地狱业火一般攀上他的脚踝，蓦然将其拉入另一个维度，然后一切归于寂静，属于这个世界的斯特兰奇不见了。

维度旅行对于斯特兰奇来说并不陌生或者说已经轻车熟路，但是这一次真的不同，他感觉自己像是被打碎成了粒子然后又被重组起来，不能用痛苦或者欢愉来表示他的感受，这说明他来到了一个与以往完全不同的维度。这里很安静，不像黑暗维度一样压抑晦暗，也不像地球那样充满活力，直至双脚着地，他才找回了熟悉的踏实感，他考虑过转身离开，但是总是会心有不甘，于是他漫无目的的前行。

直到这个维度的主人终于肯搭理他了。

“是谁胆敢擅自闯入我的领地，渺小无知的人类？”这个极不友好的声音在整个空间中回荡，音量并不算大，但是每一个字都迫近人心深处，表现出对方的威严及绝对掌控的实力，所以无意用声调压制对方。

斯特兰奇甚至不能确定说话的是什么，因为他分辨得出，这个声音并不是简单地说话，而是直接通过意识的传递，他强迫自己冷静下来，同样以意识回应对方，大致是说自己是来寻求帮助。还在脑海中勾勒这个维度的主人的形象时，脚下开始了地震一般的晃动，在他正前方缓缓地有什么巨大的物体在渐渐显形，伴随着令人不寒而栗的笑声，不管那是什么生物，笑声中满含着对自己以及自己的言论的不屑与嘲讽。

黑暗中有光的出现又聚焦回一点，那并不是光源而是一颗巨大的眼球，就像在黑暗中看野兽的眼睛，幽深的光令人不寒而栗，围绕着那颗眼球旁边的是数条粗壮的触手，触手的细枝末节又分出无数条细小的触手，触手随着笑声而颤抖着。

斯特兰奇这会儿是真的想逃走了，他在书里看到过它或者他，这是邪神独眼异形，拥有着可怕的力量，仅仅是那种压迫感就让他有些手脚发抖，而且对方也早已封死了他的退路，他觉得自己就像砧板上的鱼一样任人宰割。

“你不用说的这么含蓄，欲盖弥彰对我来说没有意义，我能够看透你的内心，斯特兰奇。”独眼异形轻而易举地读出了他的心思，毫不客气地抢先翻了对方的底牌，看看他还能做出什么样的反应。这样做对他来说非常有意义，亘古的邪神对抗着无尽的时间，他需要一些乐趣，而斯特兰奇并不知道，能够来到这里并直面他，已经让独眼异形对他另眼相看并产生了浓厚的兴趣，所以是不会杀死他的。

自己的底牌已经被系数亮出，斯特兰奇把原本准备好的说辞硬生生咽回去，他微微低头快速地眨动两下眼睛，呼出一口气，轻声却清楚地说：“我需要力量。”

那恫吓的笑声再度响起：“斯特兰奇，身为一个法师，你应该非常清楚向邪神求取力量需要支付的代价，那是你做好准备了么？”

“或许……是的。”斯特兰奇闭上眼睛，等待着将要到来的一切，是灵魂？像恶魔那样的充满着欺骗的交易；还是至亲？他已经没有亲人了，甚至没有几个朋友——但愿不要是王，他开始担心起来。

沉入海底般的寂静让斯特兰奇有些发毛，他回忆起之前的那个梦，但是不一样，眼前的独眼异形并不是他噩梦的根源，一定还有什么别的。还未来得及细想，就感觉有什么东西缠上了他的脚踝，猛然睁开眼惊讶地发现，独眼异形已经近在咫尺了。他本能地反应想要逃走，但是他自己也明白，其实以他现在的实力，从进入这个维度开始的一瞬间就已经没有退路了。

触手上分泌着粘腻的液体，浸湿了深蓝色的法袍，那种触感让斯特兰奇感觉有些恶心，他奋力挣扎却挣不开半分，另外两只触手缠上他的腰，沿着手腕束缚住他的双手，将他的双手并在一起拉到头顶固定住，让他彻底无法动弹，只能惊恐地盯着独眼异形的眼球。

“你害怕了，斯特兰奇，刚才的勇气去哪儿了？”独眼异形不忘戏弄着他的猎物，一只触手慢条斯理地从法师的小腹慢慢上移，宛若手指般灵活的触手尖端勾起衣领，在欣赏够猎物惊恐的表情后，毫不费力地撕开他的衣服，让略显苍白的胸膛暴露无遗。

“啊！”法师发出一声惊呼，紧接着他的声音也变了声调，沾满了某种粘液的触手在他裸露的胸口游走，黏腻的感觉令他不适，但是被拂过的肌肤却感觉自内而外的灼热，这种感觉很熟悉，像他被灌过的催情药，但是又不一样，让他在意识完全清醒的状态下身体的敏感度提升了好几倍。

独眼异形故意地用触手来回磨蹭着法师粉嫩的乳头，触手上带着无数密密麻麻的吸盘，接触到肌肤时像是无数张小嘴儿亲吻，离开时又依依不舍地吮吸，甚至能听到吸盘伴着粘稠的粘液从肌肤上剥离时的清脆啵响。

原本就敏感的身体加之粘液的催化，粉嫩的乳尖已经变得鲜红，如同一颗等着人来采撷的樱桃般可口，下身早就硬了，如果此时裤子也被撕开，屈从于欲望的身体一目了然，虽然他不想承认。法师察觉到自己的意识正在远去，过不了多久就会沦为这个远古邪神的玩物，或许是猎手在玩弄失去反抗能力的猎物，虽然被缠住，但是他的手依然有活动范围，而且还能念咒。深知自己已没有退路，或许会激怒独眼异形，但总好过坐以待毙，他小范围活动着手腕，手指捻出法印，隐忍着快感地侵蚀，吟唱咒语，汇集的魔法能源形成一道白光，以手指为中心击向独眼异形的眼球，他认为那里会是邪神的弱点。

攻击是有效的，但是充其量就像是一粒沙尘迷了眼，能感觉到绑住自己的触手一阵颤抖扭曲，但是没有松开的迹象。独眼异形的眼球被击中的地方一片泛红，但是他不怒反笑：“我欣赏你的勇气，斯特兰奇，你尽管挣扎反抗吧，那样会更有趣！”

法师的灰绿色的眼睛中充满了绝望，他或许应该攻击绑住他的一根触手，只要松开一点儿，他就有可能逃走，但是现在已经没有这个机会了。裤子布料被撕开的响声刺痛着耳膜，他不肯去看自己被邪神亵玩的样子，到头来不过是换了一个对象，或者一个物种，结果都是一样的，他自嘲地笑笑。

“你分心了，斯特兰奇。”独眼异形的声音明显冷了几分，缠住他脚踝的触手向上攀爬着，抚过他的大腿，在大腿根部流连忘返却迟迟不触及到重点，触手末端一圈一圈地绕上。他的耐心却让法师难耐地扭动着身子，甚至恨不得他能快点儿做些什么。

“直视自己心中的欲望吧，斯特兰奇。”独眼异形终于用触手末端缠绕上法师未经抚慰就已经硬得像杆枪一样的阴茎，随即听到法师舒服的叹息声以及因为快感而颤栗的身体，触手一圈圈缠绕住法师的阴茎上下套弄着，虽然没有章法也不得要领，但那液体催情的作用足以让法师在这种拙劣的抚慰下释放出来，独眼异形掌握着他的快感，就在他即将射精的前一秒突然收紧了触手，紧紧勒住阴茎根部，触手末端的细小的触须甚至扎进了铃口，法师发出一声痛苦的呜咽，箭在弦上却被硬生生堵回去，触须扭动着钻进尿道之中，还带着那该死的粘液！一开始火辣辣的胀痛并没有持续多久，很快就转为一种难以言表的快感，虽然他并不是第一次体验尿道刺激，但是触须扭动带来的活物才能给予的触感完全不同，触须的表面并不平滑，再分成无数更细微的末端，这让插入的快感平添了好几倍，却依然死死堵住不让他释放，迫使他在快感与痛苦之间徘徊，将他的意志一寸寸地粉碎。

“呃……啊！”法师紧紧地攥着颤抖不已的双手，指甲陷入手掌，一只触手趁他发出惊叫时钻入口中，搅动着他的唇舌，模仿着性器抽插的动作操弄着他的嘴，无法叫喊出声，只能发出闷哼和呜咽，来不及下咽的涎液混着粘液从嘴角滑落到锁骨，留下一条淫靡的水痕。

或是粘液的催情效果，又或者是他的身体早已适应，在完全没有碰触的情况下，后穴已经开始分泌爱液。一根触手的末端轻蹭了一下穴口，又在法师因为刺激而绷紧的臀瓣轻拍了几下后肆意地揉搓了起来。其中一只闲着的触手如蛇一般抬着头，寻找可供交配之处，原本在揉搓臀瓣的触手纷纷停下动作，将他的臀瓣向两边掰开，让那已经汁水溢出的穴口暴露无遗，没有任何扩张，触手的末端直接捅入小穴，激得法师身子一弹，二被触手塞满的口腔不能出声，只有粗喘时带出的几声闷哼，那比人类阴茎粗大不少的触手一寸寸地挤入后穴，好在有粘液的润滑不至于被撕裂，触手带来前所未有的充实感，有着柔韧性充分地撑开肠道的褶皱。

触手没有给法师任何喘息的机会就开始抽插，表面平滑的触手上一侧长满吸盘，模仿着交合的动作灵活地转动，在小穴中进进出出，碾压着敏感的肠肉，扩张着紧致的肠道，一直进入最深处，不知疲倦地撞击在前列腺上，粘液被粗暴的抽插带出穴口，扑哧扑哧的水声不绝于耳，顺着法师的腿根不断流淌，淫靡不堪。每一下都将法师推向快感的顶端，而前面的触手依然没有放过他，触须死死地堵住马眼，阴茎硬挺着垂在双腿间，随着触手抽插的动作前后晃动着。依然有几只触手揉捏他的胸口，吸盘像是一张张嘴一样吮吸着红肿的乳头，性器被邪神的触手抚慰，触须牢牢地扎在尿道里，如其他触手一般灵活地扭动着刺激着整个尿道，刺痛和灼烧感中还带着激烈的快感，嘴巴和后穴被触手填满，无论是涎液还是爱液都在抽插中溢出——但是触手分泌的粘液只会让他更敏感，让他的身体早已超负荷可意识却保持清醒。

邪神的触手无孔不入，几乎侵入了法师身体所有的孔洞，不断给予他刺激，法师的双眼泪水氤氲，他不知道什么时候才能结束，而束缚着他性器根部的触手突然撤离，扎在马眼中的触须也跟着抽出，后穴中的触手更猛力地操着他，在口中的触手撤离的一瞬间，法师惊叫着射出一股股白浊……

“瞧瞧你，斯特兰奇，谁会知道平日被法师袍包裹得严严实实、看上去禁欲又高冷的法师，实则是这么的欲求不满？”独眼异形用触手将法师吊起来，将他的脸转向另一面，魔法变出的镜面，有点儿像镜像空间的入口，反射着光滑，不同的是能比那更清晰地映出人像。

法师瞥见了镜像中映出的自己，头发凌乱、脸色潮红，全身一丝不挂、沾满粘液，乳头红肿，后穴依然插着粗大的触手，刚刚被邪神操到射精，他现在是什么，是医生，是法师，还是邪神的玩具，他无法判断，只想逃避。

“现在就想走了？你不是想要得到力量么，我会给你的！”独眼异形看穿了法师的想法，他发出一连串令人不寒而栗的笑声。

法师的意识有些迷乱，他无法对独眼异形的话的含义做出判断，后穴中的触手突然停止了动作，紧接着触手开始在他身体里蠕动慢慢地向后退出却在即将全部退出时停在了穴口，法师很紧张，他不知道对方又要做些什么，他能感觉到那触手还在蠕动，那还埋在穴口的触手末端突然地胀大，激得他忍不住发出一声呻吟，有什么东西随着触手的蠕动慢慢地往小穴中挤入，表面是更柔滑的触感，包裹着黏腻的液体，那东西圆润的顶端重新撑开肠道，每一寸的进入都让法师的身体颤抖不已，直到完整的一粒彻底被挤入肠道，法师终于明白独眼异形正在往他的身体里产卵！

“不，不，不！”法师奋力地扭动着身子挣扎着，可双手和双腿依然被触手紧紧缠绕着，他的动作不但没有让自己摆脱束缚，反而让那颗卵在身体里的感觉更加明显，使他被迫停下挣扎，发出一声带着颤音的闷哼声，“啊……”

看着手中的玩物停止了无谓的挣扎，邪神又开始了动作，插入后穴的触手继续排卵，第二颗卵的挤入推动着前面的卵滑入更深处，卵直径最宽处将肠道撑到极致，而两颗之间的缝隙却又骤然缩小，卵一颗颗被推入肠道，反复地将每一寸肠肉都碾压研磨了一遍。法师的身体痉挛般地紧绷着，但是越是如此，感觉就越是明显，异样的快感和屈辱感折磨着他。不知道被挤入了多少颗卵才终于停下，但是触手却依然堵着穴口，法师惊恐地发现肚子里的卵有些发热了，难道这是孵化？

“不，不，别，求你！”法师惊恐地叫喊着，他真的害怕有怪物会在他体内孵化，然后再由自己“生”出来？

“别害怕，斯特兰奇，这可是我的精华。”独眼异形用触手勾起法师的下巴，看着那双哭红了的灰色眼睛，脆弱又性感，谁不想让他在自己身下呈现出这幅样子呢？“我给你机会，斯特兰奇，你可得抓紧点儿。”

说罢，触手的末端从后穴中撤出，带出大片粘液从穴口泄出，而留在小穴中的卵比刚才更热了。刚才的一番折腾，让法师早已耗尽了所有体力，现在要他将肠道里的卵排出来都是一件难事。他攥紧双手，咬紧牙关，紧闭着双眼，挤出了更多的粘液，发热的卵在肠道中滑动无疑是再次激烈的刺激，法师忍住快感的侵袭，终于将最后的一颗卵挤出一半，却没想到恶劣的邪神用触手将几乎完全挤出的卵又硬是塞了回去，法师发出一声夹杂着痛苦与快感的惊叫。

“继续吧，我不会再捣乱了。”独眼异形用触手蹭触着法师的脸颊，仿佛是在安慰和哄骗。

情况比刚才更糟糕，那些卵像是真的要孵化出来，不仅仅是热还开始了颤动，快感比刚才更甚，法师咬着嘴唇用力地摇着头，试图让自己清醒些，不被快感吞噬，终于最靠外的一颗卵被排出体外，那是一颗发出淡淡白光的球体，掉落在地上被摔碎，很快失去了光泽。接着是第二个，第三个，每一颗卵的排出都是一次煎熬，越来越高的温度和更剧烈的颤抖一次次地刺激着敏感点，让法师几乎无法继续，当排出第四颗的时候，他完全没了力气，还遗留在身体里的卵碎裂了，他感觉到一股强大的力量涌入体内。

触手纷纷退去，将法师放在地上，独眼异形也入初见时隐去了，给他留下了一句话，你想要的东西已经得到了。


End file.
